Icha Icha Paradise
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a Kakashi, Sakura abrió el pequeño libro naranja y miró su contenido. Comenzó a leer despacio, dudando… /KakaSaku One-Shoot


**Icha Icha Paradise**

Kakashi leía su pequeño libro naranja, ignorando la mirada de enojo que la chica frente a él le lanzaba. No era la primera vez que ella le miraba de aquel modo, ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?

Dio vuelta a la hoja que acababa de terminar para poder leer la parte que esperaba con ansias, donde los protagonistas finalmente hacían las pases… donde sucedían ciertas cosas, cosas por las que el libro de Jiraiya era tan popular.

Sin mirar a Sakura, Kakashi continúo leyendo, a sólo unas cuantas páginas para terminar el libro… de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya?

- Kakashi- Le llamó al fin Sakura, al ver que él no parecía notar su presencia.

Desvió por un momento la vista de su preciado libro, para enfocarla en la pelirosa que estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Sí?- De nuevo, miraba su libro, sin perder detalle de lo que decía en sus páginas.

Sakura cerró los ojos en frustración. ¿Siempre sería lo mismo? Ella intentando hablarle, mientras él la ignora por leer su estúpido libro pornográfico. No le gustaba nada y ella tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

- Kakashi- Le llamó una vez más, pero los ojos de él parecían pasar volando por las páginas del libro.

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño, si es que eso era posible, y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el libro, dejando a Kakashi sorprendido.

- ¿Sakura?...- Le llamó dudando, al ver lo que la chica estaba intentando hacer.

Lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a Kakashi, abrió el pequeño libro y miró su contenido. Comenzó a leer despacio, dudando…

"_Claro es mi amor, cuando el rosa en sus mejillas rojas aparece..."_

Sakura se detuvo, sorprendida, conocía ese poema. Cerró el libro y miró a Kakashi, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

- ¿Poesía? ¿En serio?- Le preguntó ella al Ninja copia, mientras que él la miraba sin entender.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a abrir el libro, en una página al azar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que parecía ser otro pequeño poema, y lo leyó con gusto. ¿Esto era el Icha Icha Paradise? ¿Un libro de poemas?

Soltó una sonrisa burlona, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el Gran Ninja Copia de Konoha leería poesía?... Sin duda, Sakura había descubierto un lado bastante extraño en Kakashi.

Miró a Kakashi una vez más, sonriendo, para después enfocarse en otra página del libro. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, ante lo que estaba leyendo.

"_... sus labios rozaban los de..."_

"_...sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo…"_

"_...empezó a moverse, mirándola a los ojos mientras..."_

Y no podía parar de leer… ¿Es que acaso se había convertido en una pervertida como su antiguo sensei?... Intentó alejar la vista de las hojas que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero en lugar de lograr cualquier cosa, su mente comenzaba a imaginar los diferentes escenarios que se planteaban en el libro.

- ¿Sakura?- La voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus extraños pensamientos.

Cerró el libro con mucha fuerza, sus mejillas completamente rojas por lo que acababa de leer, posiblemente intentando olvidar lo que se estaba imaginando antes de que Kakashi interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y bien?- Fue todo lo que Kakashi preguntó, mientras retiraba el preciado libro de las manos de ella.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura, aún aturdida no entendió lo que él quería decir.

Kakashi sonrió, sí, él recordaba la primera vez que había leído ese libro, y había tenido una reacción similar a la de Sakura. Sin poder parar de leer, completamente sonrojado y distraído por culpa de lo que había en aquel libro.

- ¿Ahora vez por qué son un éxito?- Le dijo Kakashi, sin dejar de verla.

Sakura no contestó, seguía perdida en los pensamientos que había ocasionado aquel libro. Su rostro seguía teñido de rosa, resaltando aún más sus ojos verdes y sus labios.

Mirarla así, distraída y completamente roja, se le antojaba a una escena de sus libros donde el protagonista…

Kakashi se acercó a ella, disfrutando de su vulnerabilidad, y despacio comenzó a recitar uno de los poemas que venían en el libro. Sin duda haberlo leído tantas veces tenía sus ventajas.

El Ninja copia vio como ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, pero él fue más rápido. Se acercó a ella y bajándose la máscara con rapidez le plantó un beso en los labios.

Sakura no reaccionó al principio, sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los de ella, presionando suavemente. Sabía que estaba mal que la estuviera besando de aquella manera, pero ella no podía apartarlo. Era como si toda ella pidiera por eso, por que él la besara, que él…

Una escena del libro se le vino a la mente.

Podía sentir su corazón, latiendo rápidamente, estaba conciente del cuerpo que ahora la sujetaba con fuerza hacia sí. Los brazos de Kakashi la rodeaban y la sostenían por la cintura.

Sakura se apartó con brusquedad de él, haciendo uso de su súper fuerza para lograrlo. Aunque una parte dentro de su cabeza (Su inner, para ser exactos) le gritaba que no fuera tonta y que sólo se dejara llevar.

Kakashi sólo sintió el pequeño forcejeo de ella al principio. Y después fue como si todo conectara. Podía sentirla cerca de él, y le gustaba, sintió como ella le respondía el beso con avidez. Sakura comenzó a golpear en su pecho con fuerza, y rápido se alejó de ella.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Kakashi fue un puño acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Y pocos segundos después, se encontraba tendido en el piso, con la mejilla ardiendo por el golpe que Sakura le había propinado.

Alzó la vista, divertido, para observarla mientras se dedicaba a gritarle un basto vocabulario de malas palabras, sin duda aprendido de su querida maestra.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!- Le gritó, antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejando a Kakashi sonriendo.

Si ésta iba a ser su reacción cada vez que él la besara, Kakashi tendría que aprender una forma de inmunizarse a los golpes de Sakura. Por que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo, no después de que ella le respondiera de aquél modo.

Aún sonriendo, tomó su libro y continuó leyendo.

* * *

_**Hola! volvi! XD**_

_**Qué les pareció este one-shoot? muy extraño? XD jajaja yo creo que si... xD**_

_**Pues... espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Beverly Swan**_

_**PD: Cualquier queja, comentario ó sugerencia... REVIEW por favor! XD**_


End file.
